David Bowie Concerts 1970s
1970 The vast majority of David Bowie's 1970-1971 performances were played with The Hype, who consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar, electric piano), Mick Ronson (lead guitar), Tony Visconti (bass guitar) and John Cambridge (drums). Mick 'Woody' Woodmansey would eventually replace John Cambridge on drums on 30th March 1970. January 4, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) January 8, 1970 The Speakeasy, London, ENG (David performs a late night spot on his 23rd birthday. The performance had Tony Visconti (bass guitar), Tim Renwick (guitar) and John Cambridge (drums) as David's backing. The set included songs from his current album and also 'Port Of Amsterdam', 'Buzz The Fuzz', 'Fill Your Heart' plus a few Mason Williams poems) January 11, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) January 14, 1970 Old Tigers Head Lewisham, London, ENG (David made a guest appearance alongside The Gasworks, Ralph McTell & Marc Ellington) January 15, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) January 18, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) January 22, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) January 25, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) January 30, 1970 Johnston Halls, University, Aberdeen, SCOT February 3, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG (With Tony Visconti (bass guitar), John Cambridge (drums) and Tim Renwick (guitar) as David's backing band. Support band Juniors Eyes, who Renwick and Cambridge were part of, made their final appearance before splitting up. Special guests that evening were The Time Box) February 5, 1970 BBC Paris Cinema, London, ENG (Mick Ronson's debut performance with David. Along with Tony Visconti and John Cambridge, they record four songs for John Peel's radio show 'Sunday Show' Concert, which, except the final number 'Memory Of A Free Festival', was broadcast on the 8th) February 8, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) February 12, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) February 15, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) February 18, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) February ?, 1970 Thomas A'Becket Public House, London, ENG (Rehearsals) February 22, 1970 The Roundhouse, London, ENG (The Roundhouse Spring Festival opened on the Sunday with David Bowie on the bill, along with Bachdenkel, Groundhog & Caravan. This was the first live performance of David's new band Hype) February 23, 1970 Streatham Arms, London, ENG (The Hype play one gig under the pseudonym of 'Harry The Butcher') February 28, 1970 Basildon Arts Centre, Basildon, ENG (The Hype are billed as 'David Bowie's New Electric Band' at the Basildon Art Labs experimental music club at the Basildon Arts Centre. Also on the bill were High Tide, Overson & Iron Maiden. The Strawbs were due to perform but were replaced with the first live appearance of David Bowie's New Electric Band - so new they hadn't got a name yet) March 1, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) (The Hype) March 3, 1970 The White Bear Public House, Hounslow, ENG (Arts Lab) March 5, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) (Solo) March 6, 1970 Hull University, Hull, ENG (The Hype) March 7, 1970 Regent Street Polytechnic, London, ENG (The Hype) March 11, 1970 The Roundhouse, London, ENG (Atomic Sunrise Fest) (The Hype) March 12, 1970 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Mencap) (Solo) March 13, 1970 Fillmore North, Locarno Ballroom, Sunderland, ENG March 14, 1970 University of Surrey, Guildford, ENG (Solo) March 19, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) (Solo) March 30, 1970 The Star Hotel, West Croydon, ENG (David Bowie Hype) April 2, 1970 The Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG (Cancelled) April 4, 1970 Poco A Poco Club, Heaton Chapel, Stockport, ENG (Cancelled) April 12, 1970 Harrogate Theatre, Harrogate, ENG (2 Shows) April 27, 1970 Poco A Poco Club, Heaton Chapel, Stockport, ENG (Stockport Schools' Union Sixth Form concert organised by Stockport Grammar School featuring David Bowie and The Hype, Barclay James Harvest, High Tide and The Purple Gang. David ended up performing this gig solo as drummer Woody Woodmansey had injured his finger. David asked The Purple Gang to back him, but they bottled out. David unfortunately missed the last train back to Euston after this gig, and ended up sleeping in Stockport Railway Station) May 10, 1970 Talk Of The Town, London, ENG (Ivor Novello Awards. David was awarded an Ivor Novello Award for Best Original Song 'Space Oddity', which he performed that night accompanied by the Les Reed Orchestra. The event was transmitted live via satellite to over 60 closed-circuit outlets in America, including New York's Carnegie Hall. It was also seen in France, Spain, Australia, Holland and Venezuela, but not Britain, where it was broadcast live on Radio 1 and 2 at 10pm-11.30pm. May 21, 1970 The Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG June 16, 1970 Jesus College, Cambridge University, Cambridge, ENG (May Ball) July 4, 1970 Queens Mead Recreation Grounds, Bromley, ENG (Free Concert) July 5, 1970 The Roundhouse, London, ENG (Implosion) July 17, 1970 Cricketers Inn, Southend-on-Sea, ENG July 27, 1970 White Hart North Acton, London, ENG (Billed as 'Dave' Bowie) August 1, 1970 Eastwoodbury Lane, Southend-on-Sea, ENG (The Eastwood Free Festival was organised by Blackhill Benefit for Release. Artists included: Edgar Broughton Band, Michael Chapman Band, David Bowie, Surly Bird, Roger Ruskin Spear & Formerly Fat Harry) August ?, 1970 Acton, London, ENG September 17, 1970 The Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG 1971 January ?, 1971 Washington, DC February ?, 1971 New York City, NY February ?, 1971 Quiet Knight Club, Chicago, IL February ?, 1971 Philadelphia, PA February ?, 1971 Texas February ?, 1971 San Francisco, CA February 14, 1971 Los Angeles, CA (Paul Feign party) April 29, 1971 Roundhouse, London, ENG June 3, 1971 BBC Paris Studio, London, ENG (Recording for John Peel's "In Concert" programme: tracks featured 'Bombers', 'Looking For A Friend', 'Almost Grown', 'Kooks', 'It Ain't Easy', all of which feature on the "Bowie At The Beeb" CD release, plus 'Andy Warhol' featuring Dana Gillespie on lead vocals. Bowie also attempted 'Oh You Pretty Things', but could not complete it, so does not remain on archive. Musicians were additionally Mick Ronson, Trevor Bolder, Woody Woodmansey, plus Mark Carr-Pritchard on guitar and George Underwood, Geoffrey Alexander and Dana Gillespie, all on backing vocals. The band Heron were also recorded at the same session, playing before Bowie) June 23, 1971 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Fair: David was scheduled to play on Tuesday 22nd between 7.30pm and 8-30pm but there was an over-run by the preceding bands. David finally took to the stage at dawn. His set was 'Oh You Pretty Things', 'Kooks', 'Changes', 'Amsterdam', 'The Supermen', 'Memory Of A Free Festival' & 'Song For Bob Dylan') June 23, 1971 (Oastler Education Society Going Down Ball) July 21, 1971 Haverstock Hill Country Club, London, ENG August 1, 1971 Marquee, London, ENG (DB & Mick Ronson Duo) August 11, 1971 Haverstock Hill Country Club, London, ENG (DB & Mick Ronson Duo) August ?, 1971 Beckenham Rugby Club Hall, Beckenham, ENG (Rehearsals) September 10, 1971 Friars Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Cancelled) September ?, 1971 Holland September ?, 1971 Belgium September ?, 1971 Northern France September 25, 1971 Friar's Club, Aylesbury, ENG (David performs in public for the first time with all three Spiders: Mick Ronson, Mick 'Woody' Woodmansey and Trevor Bolder. Also Tom Parker (ex The Animals) joins the band on piano. Supported by Lol Coxhill & Mick Softley. America cancelled) October 4, 1971 Seymour Hall, London, ENG (Solo GLF Benefit) November 1971 Underhill Studios, Greenwich, ENG (Rehearsals. During November, David and his new band, later to be named The Spiders start rehearsals at the Underhill Studios, 1-3 Blackheath Hill, Greenwich, South East London SE10 8PB) 1972 Ziggy Stardust early 1972 Opening on the 10th February 1972, the Ziggy Stardust Tours during 1972 produced ninety-four performances. The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar, 12-string acoustic guitar), Mick Ronson (lead guitar), Trevor Bolder (bass guitar) and Mick 'Woody' Woodmansey (drums). January ?, 1972 Tottenham Royal Ballroom, London, ENG (Rehearsals) January 29, 1972 Friar's Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Warm-Up Show, supported by Grand Canyon) February 3, 1972 Lanchester Arts Festival, Coventry, ENG (Cancelled) February 10, 1972 The Toby Jug Tolworth, London, ENG February 11, 1972 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG February 12, 1972 Imperial College Great Hall, London, ENG (supported by Sutherland Brothers) February 14, 1972 Dome, Brighton, ENG (supported by Groundhogs) February 18, 1972 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Sutherland Brothers) February 23, 1972 Chichester College, Chichester, ENG February 24, 1972 Wallington Public Hall, Wallington, ENG February 25, 1972 Avery Hill College Eltham, London, ENG February 26, 1972 Mayfair Suite, Belfry Hotel, Sutton Coldfield, ENG February 28, 1972 City Hall, Glasgow, SCOT (Cancelled, The gig was cancelled as the venue management wouldn't allow the band to use their full amplification equipment. David came outside and explained the situation to waiting fans later) February 29, 1972 Locarno Ballroom, Sunderland, ENG March 1, 1972 Bristol University, Bristol, ENG March 4, 1972 Southsea Pier Pavilion, Southsea, ENG March 7, 1972 Yeovil College, Yeovil, ENG March 14, 1972 Chelsea Village, Bournemouth, ENG March 17, 1972 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Sutherland Brothers) March 21, 1972 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (Cancelled. The concert was rearranged for April 21st) March 24, 1972 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle Upon Tyne, ENG April 17, 1972 New Lord's Club (Civic Hall), Gravesend, ENG (Cancelled, replaced by Tir Na Nog) April 20, 1972 Harlow Playhouse, Harlow, ENG (Matthew Fisher joins the band on piano) April 21, 1972 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (rescheduled from March 21st, supported by Sutherland Brothers) April 29, 1972 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG April 30, 1972 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG May 3, 1972 Aberystwyth University, Aberystwyth, WAL May 6, 1972 Kingston Polytechnic, London, ENG (supported by JSD Band) May 7, 1972 The Pavilion, Hemel Hampstead, ENG May 11, 1972 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG May 12, 1972 Polytechnic of Central London, London, ENG May 13, 1972 Technical College, Slough, ENG (Summer Ball) May 19-20, 1972 Polytechnic, Oxford, ENG May 25, 1972 Chelsea Village, Bournemouth, ENG May 27, 1972 Ebbisham Hall, Epsom, ENG June 2, 1972 City Hall, Newcastle Upon Tyne, ENG (Robin Lumley replaces Matthew Fisher on piano from this concert onwards) June 3, 1972 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG June 4, 1972 Public Hall, Preston, ENG June 6, 1972 St. George's Hall, Bradford, ENG June 7, 1972 Oval Hall, Sheffield, ENG June 8, 1972 Town Hall, Middlesbrough, ENG June 10, 1972 Polytechnic, Leicester, ENG (Cancelled) June 13, 1972 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG June 16, 1972 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG June 17, 1972 Town Hall, Oxford, ENG June 19, 1972 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG June 21, 1972 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supported by The Flamin' Groovies) June 24, 1972 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG June 25, 1972 Fox At Greyhound, Croydon, ENG June 30, 1972 Royal Grammar School, High Wycombe, ENG (Cancelled, supported by Jonathan Kelly) July 1, 1972 Winter Gardens Pavilion, Weston-Super-Mare, ENG July 2, 1972 Rainbow Pavilion, Torquay, ENG July 8, 1972 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Save The Whale Benefit, supported by Marmalade & JSD Band. Lou Reed joined David on three songs) July 15, 1972 Friar's Club, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by JSD Band) August 1-14, 1972 Theatre Royal, Stratford East, ENG (Two weeks of rehearsals for the Ziggy Stardust Show at the Rainbow Theatre. Nicky Graham joins the backing band on piano) August 16-18, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Rehearsal) August 19-20, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (supported by Lloyd Watson & Roxy Music) August 27, 1972 Locarno Centre, Bristol, ENG August 30, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG David Bowie UK Tour 1972 August 31, 1972 Starkers Royal Ballrooms, Bournemouth, ENG September 1, 1972 Top Rank Suite, Doncaster, ENG (St. Leger Festival) September 2-3, 1972 The Hardrock Concert Theatre, Manchester, ENG (supported by Iguana) September 4, 1972 Top Rank Suite, Liverpool, ENG September 5, 1972 Top Rank Suite, Sunderland, ENG September 6, 1972 Top Rank Suite, Sheffield, ENG September 7, 1972 Top Rank Suite, Hanley, ENG David Bowie US Tour 1972 September 22, 1972 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (Mike Garson joins the band on piano after being auditioned by Mick Ronson) September 24, 1972 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN September 28, 1972 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Ruth Copeland) September 29, 1972 JFK Center For The Performing Arts, Washington DC October 1, 1972 Music Hall, Boston, MA October 7, 1972 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL October 8, 1972 The Fisher Theatre, Detroit, MI October 11, 1972 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO October 15, 1972 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO October 16, 1972 Chicago, IL (Cancelled) October 20-21, 1972 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA October 27-28, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sylvester & His Hot Band & Flo & Eddie) November 1, 1972 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA November 4-5, 1972 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (5th Cancelled) November 11, 1972 Majestic Theatre, Dallas, TX November 12, 1972 Music Hall, Houston, TX November 14, 1972 Loyola University, New Orleans, LA November 17, 1972 Pirates World Amusement Park, Dania, FL November 20, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN November 22, 1972 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA November 25-26, 1972 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (supported by Lindisfarne) November 28, 1972 Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA November 29, 1972 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (guests with Mott The Hoople) November 30-December 2, 1972 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA December 24, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG December 28-29, 1972 The Hardrock Concert Theatre, Manchester, ENG 1973 Ziggy Stardust World Tour 1973 The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, 12-string acoustic guitar, Minimoog, percussion, harmonica), Mick Ronson (lead guitar, backing vocals), Trevor Bolder (bass guitar, backing vocals), Mick 'Woody' Woodmansey (drums), Mike Garson (piano, Mellotron), Brian Wilshaw (tenor saxophone, flute), Ken Fordham (tenor, baritone, alto saxophones), John Hutchinson (rhythm guitar, backing vocals) and Geoffrey Alexander MacCormack (percussion, backing vocals). January 5, 1973 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT January 6, 1973 Empire Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT January 7, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG January 9, 1973 Guildhall, Preston, ENG January 19-25, 1973 Royal Ballroom Tottenham, London, ENG (Rehearsals) David Bowie US Tour 1973 February 6-12, 1973 RCA Studios, New York City, NY (Rehearsals) February 13, 1973 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (Rehearsal) February 14-15, 1973 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY February 16-19, 1973 Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows on 17, 18 & 19) February 23, 1973 War Memorial Auditorium, Nashville, TN February 25-26, 1973 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN (2 shows) March 1-2, 1973 Masonic Temple Auditorium, Detroit, MI March 10, 1973 Long Beach Arena, Los Angeles, CA March 12, 1973 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA March ? 1973 Central Studios, London, ENG (Japanese Rehearsals) David Bowie Japanese Tour 1973 Whilst David was travelling to Japan on the S.S. Oronsay he gave an impromptu solo acoustic performance for the ships passengers and crew. April 8 & 10-11, 1973 Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Tokyo, JPN April 12, 1973 Kokusai Tenji Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN (Nagoya-shi Kokaido, Nagoya) April 14, 1973 Yubin Chokin Hall, Hiroshima, JPN April 16, 1973 Kokusai Kaikan, Kobe, JPN April 17, 1973 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN April 18 & 20, 1973 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, JPN David Bowie UK Tour May 1973 May 8-11, 1973 Central London Studios, London, ENG (Rehearsals) May 12, 1973 Earls Court, London, ENG May 16, 1973 Music Hall, Aberdeen, SCOT (2 shows) May 17, 1973 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT May 18, 1973 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows) May 19, 1973 Empire Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT May 21, 1973 Theatre Royal, Norwich, ENG (2 shows) May 22, 1973 Odeon Theatre, Romford, ENG May 23, 1973 The Dome, Brighton, ENG (2 shows) May 24, 1973 Odeon Theatre, Lewisham, ENG May 25, 1973 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (2 shows) May 27, 1973 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (2 shows) May 28, 1973 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG May 29, 1973 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG May 30, 1973 Earl's Court Arena, London, ENG (Cancelled) May 30, 1973 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG May 31, 1973 King George's Hall, Blackburn, ENG June 1, 1973 St. George's Hall, Bradford, ENG June 2, 1973 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG (Cancelled) June 3, 1973 New Theatre, Coventry, ENG June 4, 1973 Gaumont Theatre, Worcester, ENG June 6, 1973 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (2 shows) June 7, 1973 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (2 shows) June 8, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows) June 9, 1973 Guildhall, Preston, ENG June 10, 1973 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows) June 11, 1973 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG June 12, 1973 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG (2 shows) June 13, 1973 Gaumont State Theatre, Kilburn, ENG June 14, 1973 City Hall, Salisbury, ENG June 15, 1973 Odeon, Taunton, ENG (2 shows) June 16, 1973 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG (2 shows) June 18, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows) June 19, 1973 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (Cancelled) June 19, 1973 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG June 21-22, 1973 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows each night) June 23, 1973 Gliderdrome, Boston, ENG (Cancelled) June 24, 1973 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows) June 25-26, 1973 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG (2 shows on 25th) June 27, 1973 Top Rank Suite, Doncaster, ENG June 28, 1973 Spa Royal Hall, Bridlington, ENG June 29, 1973 Rolarena, Burley, ENG (2 shows) June 30, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle Upon Tyne, ENG (2 shows) July 2-3, 1973 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG October 18-20, 1973 Marquee, London, ENG (The 1980 Floor Show - NBC TV) 1974 Diamond Dogs & Philly Dogs Tour 1974 The first leg of 'The Year Of The Diamond Dogs' Tour began on the 14th June 1974. The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals), Mike Garson (piano, mellotron), Earl Slick (lead guitar), Herbie Flowers (bass guitar), Tony Newman (drums), Pablo Rosario (percussion), David Sanborn (alto sax, flute), Richard Grando (baritone sax, flute), Michael Kamen (electric piano, moog, oboe), Geoffrey MacCormack (aka Warren Peace) and Gui Andrisano (vocal backing/dogs). April 6-11, 1974 Whilst David was travelling to the US on the S.S. France he gave an impromptu solo acoustic performance for the ships passengers and crew. May 1-31, 1974 RCA Studio Complex, New York City, NY (Rehearsals) June 8-10, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (Rehearsals) June 14, 1974 Forum, Montreal, QC June 15, 1974 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON June 16, 1974 O'Keefe Centre, Toronto, ON (2 Shows) June 17, 1974 War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY June 18-19, 1974 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH June 20, 1974 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH June 22, 1974 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (cancelked, Relocated to Cobo Arena) June 23, 1974 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI June 24, 1974 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH June 25, 1974 Civic Theatre, Akron, OH (moved from Cincinnati Gardens) June 26-27, 1974 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA June 28, 1974 Civic Center, Charleston, WV June 29, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN June 30, 1974 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN July 1, 1974 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA July 2, 1974 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL July 3, 1974 Seminole Jai-Alai Fronton, Orlando, FL (Moved from West Palm Beach Auditorium) July 5, 1974 Park Center Coliseum, Charlotte, NC July 6, 1974 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC July 7, 1974 Scope Convention Center, Norfolk, VA July 8-13, 1974 Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (A matinee on the 13th was cancelled) July 14, 1974 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT July 15, 1974 Palace Theatre, Waterbury, CT July 16, 1974 Music Hall, Boston, MA July 17, 1974 Cape Cod Coliseum, South Yarmouth, MA (Cancelled) July 19-20, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY The band was slightly re-arranged for September. David Bowie (vocals), Mike Garson (piano, mellotron), Carlos Alomar (guitar), Earl Slick (lead guitar), Doug Rauch (bass guitar), Greg Errico (drums), Pablo Rosario (percussion), David Sanborn (alto sax, flute), Richard Grando (baritone sax, flute), Michael Kamen (electric piano, moog, oboe), Geoffrey MacCormack (aka Warren Peace), Ava Cherry, Gui Andrisano, Robin Clark, Anthony Hinton, Dianne Sumler and Luther Vandross (vocal backings). September 2-8, 1974 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA September 11, 1974 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA September 13, 1974 Convention Center, Tucson, AZ September 14, 1974 Arizona Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ September 16, 1974 Anaheim Convention Center, Los Angeles, CA September 1974 Studios, Los Angeles, CA (Rehearsals. There was a two week rehearsal in a Los Angeles studio before resuming the tour) According to Tony Zanetta (MainMan) a total of seven shows were cancelled between 16th September & 5th October - there is some confusion over which dates were postponed. The 2nd Leg of The Diamond Dogs Tour which became known as The 'Philly' Dogs Tour restarted on the 5th October 1974. The re-arranged line-up now named David Bowie and The Mike Garson Band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, 12-string acoustic guitar, harmonica), Mike Garson (piano, mellotron), Carlos Alomar (guitar), Earl Slick (lead guitar), Emir Ksasan (bass), Dennis Davis (drums), Pablo Rosario (percussion), David Sanborn (alto sax, flute), Richard Grando (baritone sax, flute), Michael Kamen (electric piano, moog, oboe), Geoffrey MacCormack (aka Warren Peace), Ava Cherry, Robin Clark, Jean Fineberg, Anthony Hinton, Dianne Sumler and Luther Vandross (vocal backings). October 5-6, 1974 St. Paul Civic Center, Minneapolis, MN (Cancelled) October 8, 1974 Indiana Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN October 11, 1974 Dane County Memorial Coliseum, Madison, WI October 13, 1974 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI October 15-20, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI October 22-23, 1974 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL October 28-November 3, 1974 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY November 6, 1974 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH November 8, 1974 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY November 11, 1974 Capital Centre, Landover, Maryland, MD November 14-16, 1974 Music Hall, Boston, MA November 18, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA November 19, 1974 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA November 25, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA November 28, 1974 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN November 30, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN December 1, 1974 The Omni, Atlanta, GA December 2, 1974 University of Alabama, Tuscaloosa, AL (Cancelled) 1975 September 2, 1975 Peter Sellers House, Beverly Hills, CA (Peter Sellers' 50th Birthday Party. David playing saxophone jams with Bill Wyman, Keith Moon and Ron Wood for a couple of songs at Peter Sellers' Birthday Party. The full line-up who named themselves 'The Trading Faces' consisted of: David Bowie (saxophone), Bill Wyman (bass), Ron Wood (guitar), Joe Cocker (vocals), Jesse Ed Davis (guitar), Danny Kortchmar (guitar), Bobby Keyes (saxophone), Nigel Olsson (drums), Keith Moon (organ, vocals, drums) and Steve Madaio (trumpet)) 1976 David Bowie On Stage! World Tour 1976 Opening on 2nd February, The 1976 'On Stage!' World Tour visited eleven countries and produced a total of sixty-four performances. The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals), Carlos Alomar (rhythm guitar), Stacy Heydon (lead guitar), Dennis Davis (drums, percussion), George Murray (bass) and Tony Kaye (keyboards, synthesisers). In March the band became known as 'Raw Moon'. January 1976 Dynamic Sound Studios, Kingston, JAM (2 Weeks Rehearsal) January 1976 Studios, New York City, NY January 28-31, 1976 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (Rehearsal) February 1-2, 1976 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (1st was a Dress Rehearsal) David Bowie US Tour 1976 February 3, 1976 Centre Coliseum, Seattle, WA February 4, 1976 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR February 5, 1976 Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA February 6, 1976 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA February 8-9 & 11, 1976 Inglewood Forum, Los Angeles, CA February 13, 1976 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA February 15, 1976 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ February 16, 1976 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM February 17, 1976 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO February 20, 1976 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI February 21, 1976 Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI February 22, 1976 Roberts Municipal Stadium, Evansville, IN February 23, 1976 Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH February 25, 1976 Forum, Montreal, QC February 26, 1976 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON February 27-28, 1976 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH February 29-March 1, 1976 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI March 3, 1976 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL March 5, 1976 Henry W. Kiel Municipal Auditorium, St. Louis, MO March 6, 1976 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN March 7, 1976 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN March 8, 1976 Omni, Atlanta, GA March ?, 1976 Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL March 11, 1976 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA March 12, 1976 Scope Convention Hall, Norfolk, VA March 13-14, 1976 Capital Centre, Landover, MD March 15-16, 1976 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA March 17, 1976 Boston Garden, Boston, MA March 19, 1976 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY March 20, 1976 War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY March 21, 1976 Civic Center, Springfield, MA March 22, 1976 Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT March 23, 1976 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY March 28, 1976 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY David Bowie German Tour 1976 April 7, 1976 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER April 8, 1976 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER April 10, 1976 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER April 11-12, 1976 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, GER April 13, 1976 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER April 14, 1976 Eberthalle, Ludwigshafen, GER April 16, 1976 ? (Night Club), Frankfurt, GER (Impromtu appearance with Linus Band) April 17, 1976 Festhalle, Berne, SUI (Cancelled) April 17, 1976 Hallen Stadion, Zurich, SUI April 24, 1976 Nya Masshallen, Helsinki, FIN April 26, 1976 Kungliga Tennishallen, Stockholm, SWE April 27, 1976 Ekebergshallen, Oslo, NOR (Cancelled) April 27, 1976 Kungliga Tennishallen, Stockholm, SWE April 28, 1976 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE April 29-30, 1976 Falkonerteatret, Copenhagen, DEN May 3-8, 1976 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG May 11, 1976 Forest National, Brussels, BEL May 13-14, 1976 Sport Palais Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED May 17-19, 1976 Pavillion de Paris, Paris, FRA (19th Cancelled) May 30, 1976 Casino, Montreux, SUI (Jack & The Beanstalk - David hires out the casino and narrates Jack & The Beanstalk for his son Duncan and his friends) 1977 Iggy Pop The Idiot Tour 1977 Iggy Pop: Vocals, Guitar *David Bowie: Keyboard *Ricky Gardiner: Guitar *Hunt Sales: Drums *Tony Sales: Bass March 1, 1977 Vale Hall, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by The Vibrators) March 2, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by The Vibrators) March 3, 1977 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG (supported by The Vibrators) March 4, 1977 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG (supported by The Vibrators) March 5-7, 1977 Rainbow, London, ENG (supported by The Vibrators) March 13, 1977 Le Plateau Theatre, Montreal, QC (supported by Blondie) March 14, 1977 Seneca College Field House, Toronto, ON (supported by Blondie) March 16, 1977 Harvard Square Theatre, Boston, MA (supported by Blondie) March 18, 1977 Palladium, New York City, NY (supported by Blondie) March 19, 1977 Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Blondie) March 21-23, 1977 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (supported by Blondie) March 25-26, 1977 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supported by Blondie) March 27, 1977 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL (supported by Blondie) March 28, 1977 Midnight Mantra Studios, Chicago, IL March 28, 1977 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by Blondie) March 29, 1977 Leona Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Blondie) March 30, 1977 Agora Ballroom, Columbus, OH (supported by Blondie) March 31, 1977 Taft Theatre, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Blondie) April 1, 1977 Oriental Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Blondie) April 4-5, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (supported by Blondie) April 7, 1977 Vancouver Gardens, Vancouver, BC (supported by Blondie) April 9, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (supported by Blondie) April 13, 1977 Berkley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (supported by Blondie) April 15, 1977 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Blondie) April 16, 1977 Civic Auditorium, San Diego, CA (supported by Blondie) 1978 David Bowie World Tour 1978 The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, keyboards), Carlos Alomar (rhythm guitar), Adrian Belew (lead guitar), Dennis Davis (drums, percussion), Simon House (electric violin), Sean Mayes (piano, string ensemble), George Murray (bass) and Roger Powell (keyboards, synthesisers). On the 11th and 14th November, Dennis Garcia (keyboards, synthesisers) replaced Roger Powell. February 20, 1978 Dorchester Hotel, London, ENG (Press Conference) March 16, 1978 The Studios at Las Colinas (Soundstage), Las Colinas, Irving, CA (Rehearsals Start) March 25, 1978 The Studios at Las Colinas (Soundstage), Las Colinas, Irving, CA (Rehearsals Finish) March 28, 1978 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA March 30, 1978 Veterans' Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ April 2, 1978 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA April 3-4, 1978 Inglewood Forum, Los Angeles, CA April 5, 1978 Oakland, Coliseum, Oakland, CA April 6, 1978 Inglewood Forum, Los Angeles, CA April 9, 1978 The Summit, Houston, TX April 10, 1978 Convention Center Arena, Dallas, TX April 11, 1978 Louisiana State University Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA April 13, 1978 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN April 14, 1978 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN April 15, 1978 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO April 17-18, 1978 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL April 20-21, 1978 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI April 22, 1978 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH April 24, 1978 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI April 26, 1978 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA April 27, 1978 Capital Centre, Landover, MD April 28-29, 1978 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA May 1, 1978 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON May 2, 1978 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON May 3, 1978 Forum, Montreal, QC May 5, 1978 Civic Center, Providence, RI May 6, 1978 Boston Garden, Boston, MA May 7-9, 1978 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY David Bowie European Tour 1978 May 14, 1978 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER May 15, 1978 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, GER May 16, 1978 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER (Cancelled) May 16, 1978 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER May 18, 1978 Grugahalle, Essen, GER May 19, 1978 Kolner Sporthalle, Cologne, GER May 20, 1978 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER May 22, 1978 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT May 24-25, 1978 Pavillon de Paris, Paris, FRA May 26, 1978 Palais des Sports, Lyon, FRA May 27, 1978 Parc Chaneau, Marseilles, FRA (Cancelled) May 30, 1978 TV Studios, Bremen, GER (Musikladen Extra TV Special) May 31-June 1, 1978 Falkonerteatret, Copenhagen, DEN June 2, 1978 Skansen, Stockholm, SWE (Cancelled) June 2, 1978 Kungliga Tennishallen, Stockholm, SWE June 4, 1978 Scandanavium, Gothenburg, SWE June 5, 1978 Ekeberg Idrettshall, Oslo, NOR June 7-9, 1978 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED June 11-12, 1978 Vorst Nationaal, Brussels, BEL June 14-16, 1978 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG June 19-22, 1978 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT June 24-26, 1978 New Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG June 29-July 1, 1978 Earls Court, London, ENG David Bowie Australian Tour 1978 (For the Australian leg of the tour, Dennis Garcia replaced Roger Powell on keyboards and synthesisers for two shows on the 11th & 14th November) November 5-10, 1978 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS (Rehearsals) November 11, 1978 Oval Cricket Ground, Adelaide, AUS (supported by The Angels) November 14-15, 1978 Perth Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS November 18, 1978 Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, AUS (supported by The Angels) November 21, 1978 Lang Park, Brisbane, AUS November 24-25, 1978 R.A.S. Showgrounds, Sydney, AUS (supported by The Angels) November 29, 1978 Queen Elizabeth II Park, Christchurch, NZ December 2, 1978 Western Springs Stadium, Auckland, NZ David Bowie Japanese Tour 1978 December 6-7, 1978 Koseinenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN December 9, 1978 Banpaku Kaikan, Osaka, JPN December 11-12, 1978 NHK Hall, Tokyo, JPN 1979 April 1, 1979 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (WKCR-FM benefit concert. David Bowie and John Cale join Steve Reich and Philip Glass in their show 'The First Concert Of The Eighties'. They perform one number, a John Cale composition entitled 'Sabotage', with David Bowie on viola & Gregor Kitzis on 1st violin)